


TMNT: One-Shot Collection

by OnlyElira



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Jealousy, Language, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, One Shot Collection, This Is STUPID, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyElira/pseuds/OnlyElira
Summary: This is a one-shot collection, but there may be a part 2/more of something. This is my first time writing fanfics on here, so I hope you like it :)





	1. Raphael/Reader: Jealousy is a bad thing pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! <3

You were training with Leonardo, both because everyone else of his brothers were doing their own thing (Raphael:Patrolling, Donnie:Fixing his tech and Mikey:Trying to make a pizza out of ice-cream cones and chocolate sauce), and because you wanted to improve the skills you already knew. If it was a normal day, then you would have trained with your boyfriend, Raph, but he was out for the evening and he told you he couldn't come back until late at night.

\---

You were in the middle of knocking Leo to the ground when he suddenly changed his fighting completely and started charging towards you. You avoided him with mere centimeters, but when you were gonna' turn around and see where he went, you were met by a running Leo and you both crashed on the ground with a loud 'bang'. When you opened you eyes you where on top of Leo and he was looking right into your eyes, and if that wasn't inconvenient enough, right that moment Raphael walked through the door and into the dojo telling you about how he "came back early because nothing happened" until he saw you on top of Leo, on the middle of the floor, sweaty and out of breath. He stopped right in his tracks and just stared at the two of you until you could see the anger in his eyes.

 

"So much of me being 'the only one you love'" he snarled while stomping out of the dojo. You were quickly on your feet and said a small "sorry" to Leo before you stormed off after Raph in hopes of explaining what had really happened.

\---

You had been standing outside of Raph's room for a while now, but he didn't open, he didn't even let you explain. You were tired of waiting for him to open up so you told him through the door that you had to go, and you ran to the closest manhole that you knew were in a alley full of dumpsters and trashcans. But what you didn't expect to be waiting for you at the surface was a group of foot bots and closest to you stood Karai, shredder's daughter.

"Well look who we found"


	2. Raphael/Reader: Jealousy is a bad thing pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for 250+ hits! I'm so thankful that this many people have read what I write! And I'm so sorry for not uploading in like forever, I don't even have a proper excuse, I'm simply lazy :( Love you guys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of 'Jealousy is a bad thing', where you, the reader, is Raph's girlfriend, but some things go wrong... Just read the first part! There will be blood/gore in this chapter and some bad language. Hope you enjoy! <3

"Well look who we found"

 

That was the last thing you heard before you felt a soaring pain at the back of your head, and the next moment you were dragged on the ground by a pair of foot bots while your vision blurred into darkness.

 

\---

 

It's not that you don't know how to protect yourself, it's just the fact that you were both sad and angry, and like Splinter himself have told you,  _Anger distracts the mind_.

 

You woke up, and naturally you sat up, or at least tried. You lifted your head but layed down immediately when your head felt like it was about to explode. 'Where am I?' you thought while opening your eyes. You sat up again, this time slower, and rested against the wall. You looked around, it was dark, but you saw that you were in a tiny room, and quickly found the door. It had metal bars at the top and looked like it was made of reinforced steel. 'Fuck, the foot must have taken me to their lair' you figured while stretching your arms. Your arms went halfway up before stopping, and you looked down at the chains stuck to your wrists. You figured that there was no use in trying to get free of the chains, so you layed down on the cold concrete floor and tried to rest.

 

\---

 

"Hey, you! Wake up!"

You stirred awake, only to find yourself still chained to the wall. You glared at the door, like you were trying to look straight through it, but it didn't even budge. The guards unlocked the door and released the chains from the wall, but then put them together behind your back so that they worked like handcuffs. They pushed you forward, out of the cell while leading you down a long, concrete hall.

 

A while later you arrived at a big door, and there was already foot bots guarding it. They opened the door and you looked straight ahead at a gigantic room, with a throne at the front. In it sat a man covered in black clothes, and you knew you just arrived at Shredders headquarters.

Shredder suddenly stood up and walked slowly towards you. You noticed that the guards behind you bowed for him, but you were not going to bow for someone who doesn't deserve it. He stood in front of you in silence until he reached forward, his blades at your throat "Bow". You just stood there, challenging his stare with your own, until he straightened his back and started to walk towards his throne while saying "Show her what happends when you dont pay respect".

 

You were roughly dragged backwards and down the halls until you came to a room with only a stool in it. The guards put you in it and tied your feet down and hands back, so hard you didn't feel them. You heard steps walking, until they stopped behind you. You felt a pain like you've never felt before going down your back. Your blood trickled down your back, staining your white shirt in the red liquid while you were screaming in pain so that it echoed in the room. The cutting suddenly stopped, and you passed out in exhaustion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and request ideas for future chapters! Love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests! <3


End file.
